


Your Call Is Important To Us

by nephiliminality



Series: Angst Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, But they are not detailed, Canonical Character Death, Fall Trauma, Grief/Mourning, Hastur Has Serious Issues, Hastur in the Answerphone, Hastur-centric (Good Omens), If I got this right you should feel both sympathetic and appalled, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder Fantasies, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, POV Hastur (Good Omens), Past Violence, Revenge Fantasies, Self-Harm, Subjects of the fantasies are Crowley and Aziraphale, The Fall (Good Omens), This is Hastur we're talking about here, Torture Fantasies, Trueform Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephiliminality/pseuds/nephiliminality
Summary: Hastur and Ligur were a team, everyone knew that. A nightmarish double-act, two sides of one blood-stained coin. Encountering one of them on their own was worse than encountering both of them together, because you knew the other was around as well, you just didn't know where yet. And wherever it was, and whatever they were doing, it was not going to end well for you.Ligur was more than just a teammate to Hastur, though. Ligur had been there for him since the Fall, his steady hand, his torchbearer, his poker and his hearth. He was the only thing stopping Hastur from trying to take Creation apart to see which bits would burn, burn like he had. Like he still did. Like he always would.For the Angst Bingo 2020 prompt: "Trapped in an object"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Series: Angst Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: GO Angst Bingo 2020





	Your Call Is Important To Us

**Author's Note:**

> CW: self-destructive behaviour, implied/non-graphic violence towards self and others. Hastur is grieving the loss of the person most important to him, fantasising about hurting other people and remembering hurting himself. The self-harm is trueform not physical, the fantasies are probably both (they are not detailed).

_"I know where the Antichrist is."_

How many more times would he hear that bloody message? The voice was getting on his nerves, taunting him with his failure and his loss. Hastur entertained himself with increasingly detailed fantasies about what would happen to its owner when he got out of here. Once he'd dealt with that murderous turncoat first. Perhaps he'd make the angel watch. Yes, that would be fun. No, wait, better idea: Crowley should watch the angel die instead. Hastur had seen Ligur die. Crowley should learn what that felt like.

_"I know where the Antichrist is."_

Hastur and Ligur were a team, everyone knew that. A nightmarish double-act, two sides of one blood-stained coin. Encountering one of them on their own was worse than encountering both of them together, because you knew the other was around as well, you just didn't know where yet. And wherever it was, and whatever they were doing, it was not going to end well for you.

Ligur was more than just a teammate to Hastur, though. Ligur had been there for him since the Fall, his steady hand, his torchbearer, his poker and his hearth. He was the only thing stopping Hastur from trying to take Creation apart to see which bits would burn, burn like he had. Like he still did. Like he always would.

_"I know where the Antichrist is."_

He didn't actually know whether they had known each other Before. Making friends wasn't the done thing in Heaven - with a connection to the Almighty, what other connection mattered? You knew everyone and no-one by your very nature. And then the War had begun, and the only thing that mattered was which side you were on. And none of the Fallen much resembled now the angels they had once been.

_"I know where the Antichrist is."_

Everyone who Fell was broken in some way. Hastur was broken in the way that leaves shrapnel in everyone else, all shattered glass and spilled vitriol and choking fumes. A clear and present danger to all who approach. Ligur had known how to take that danger and concentrate it and point it at deserving targets. Well, mostly deserving. For the most part. You had to have a little fun sometimes.

_"I know where the Antichrist is."_

They had met just After. Ligur had found him in the void, tearing pieces from himself and watching them fade away like candle smoke. Wondering how many pieces he could take before he'd fade too, testing the limits of the wreckage of himself. And Ligur had attacked him. He had fought and fought, and Ligur fought back just as fiercely, until they both were exhausted, and Hastur realised he no longer wanted to tear pieces from himself, and nor did he want to tear pieces from Ligur. And Ligur had looked at him triumphantly as if that had been his intention all along. They had been inseparable ever since. Until Crowley.

_"I know where the Antichrist is."_

Hastur had an extensive checklist of things he would do the next time he got his hands on an angel. He might not have much imagination, but he'd read a lot of reports. He could try them all out on Crowley's angel, see if that voice would sound any better when it was screaming and pleading. And make the traitor watch, yes, of course, that was the way to do it. Then once he got bored, he would take Hellfire to the smug bastard and his stupid books. He would make Crowley watch that too. Then he would drag him Below and lock him up safe and sound, ready to be Hastur's personal victory celebration once the Second War was won. That party could go on forever. It was a very long checklist.

It had always been Ligur who set the boundaries, always been Ligur who told him when to stop. Ligur wasn't here anymore. Ligur was gone forever. Hard luck for Crowley.

_"I know where the Antichrist is."_

He couldn't do anything for Ligur ever again. Except get revenge.

That snake would pay for this.

**Author's Note:**

> If my content warning or tags need adjusting, please feel free to contact me at nephiliminality at gmail, or on Discord. Thanks!


End file.
